


The Leader

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, some nudity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsuna did not have a gay harem.... Right?





	The Leader

Lambo loved his older brother and the days he had spent with him and the others were dear to him more than anything else. They were the foundation of his childhood that had been dark and bleary before and often what held him together when the Bovino Family was colder than usually. The one who had wanted to go back had been Lambo. Finally, his family had acknowledged how great he was and treated him with the respect he deserved.

Or at least that’s what Lambo had thought back then.

Right now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. The Bovino Family had been ecstatic to have him back when they thought he had made something out of himself but when they realized that he hadn’t really changed, their attitudes had quickly changed. Oh, nobody had dared to even utter a single bad word in front of Lambo but he was great enough to notice that they weren’t happy with him. After that life had been in a downwards spiral, Tsuna distanced himself, trying to keep Lambo out of the fighting and even forbidding the Bovino from training him until he was thirteen and all of sudden Lambo was alone.

Tsuna didn’t abandon him.

He wouldn’t, he knew how great he was, had acknowledged him and had given him a ring. Had made him a guardian. Lambo didn’t go anywhere without that ring. Never, never, never. It wasn’t just a weapon or a status symbol it was… a promise. If he was old enough, Tsuna wouldn’t treat him like a child anymore. He would let him join his escapades again. Soon, the great Lambo-sama could shine.

Lambo became thirteen and his training started.

Fourteen and he saw Tsuna’s smile slip a little bit when Lambo was bragging – in a more refined fashion than what he’d have done as a child – about how daring and strong he was and Lambo suddenly felt the urge to go and cry somewhere.

Fifteen and he was send into the past of his happy memories, facing a wide-eyed thirteen year old child that now that he was fifteen didn’t look as tall anymore to his eyes but still as reliable and comforting. Tsuna would probably not believe him if he told him but even when he was a thirteen year old who still hid behind I-pin, Lambo had always felt save around him because when it came down to it, Tsuna would protect him.

Tsuna was maybe not big but he was strong.

He was strong and dependable and attracted other strong, dependable people. Lambo hated the fact that Tsuna probably didn’t count him as one of them.

Tsuna was thirteen and wide eyed and was begging Lambo to save him and he felt his heart thump painfully. Thirteen year old Tsuna thought he was strong and dependable, so he tried his best to live up to that image but when he cried the third time in a row, having Tsuna pat his back, he realized that maybe he had already screwed up.

Going to the past was a nightmare, bad things were happening to him all the time, trouble still followed Tsuna like a magnet but Lambo had forgotten how _bad_ it had been because he simply wasn’t around for it anymore and if he was, he was kept out of it. He was babied.

Lambo hadn’t had this much fun in _years_.

He was going straight back to his childhood, to his beloved childhood, and he never told anyone but he was glad he already had the ten year bazooka back then. It could be annoying and dangerous and he honestly _wasn’t used to_ dangerous anymore, Tsuna had instilled a perfectly functioning self-preservation instinct into him – though maybe not so perfectly functioning he was happy with this after all – but it was fun.

It gave him the confidence to approach Tsuna in his time and just try talking to him. He had to encourage himself multiple times, including a twenty minute pep-talk to himself before he felt ready, or well, ran into Tsuna during the fifth time he decided to postpone it and come back another week when he was more prepared, and just bothered him. Tsuna had seemed confused and then annoyed, easily stepping into a familiar routine – for some reason Tsuna had grape candy on hand, he refused to elaborate on the subject – and Lambo couldn’t be mad, even when Tsuna patted his head like he still was a child.

Tsuna was smaller than him by now and thinner too, more beautiful than pretty but still as unmanly as before. Next to him Lambo was a fountain of masculinity. When Lambo bragged about being popular with the ladies, Tsuna was aghast.

Lambo would have been offended, except Tsuna took this as his clue to start his own version of the talk, which involved consent and safety and love and long term commitments and being over thirty way too often for Lambo not to think that this was the overprotective big brother version ™. Also, since Tsuna hadn’t been able to bring over himself to say anything even remotely sexual without becoming red as a tomato and stuttering, of all things, _stuttering_ , it hadn’t even been a good speech.

Lambo didn’t know at exactly what point him saying he was getting “all the ladies” had translated to Tsuna flustered telling him repeatedly that he had the right to say no whenever and wherever, apparently more concerned about Lambo being accosted than the other way around. Unfortunately it seemed Lambo wasn’t immune to the topic either, so at the end he was as red as a clown’s nose. When he made a casual joke about Tsuna acting like a virgin, while trying to distract from his embarrassment, he was not expecting Tsuna to start stuttering and deflecting badly, waving his hands around like it would distract from his slip up.

At first he had thought this meant he wasn’t a virgin and was surprised at how _shocked and… taken aback,_ he was until Tsuna assured him otherwise after ringing with himself. He didn’t seem to be comfortable with talking about it with Lambo, wringing his hands and looking anywhere but at him, unable to stand still.

Afterwards the thought didn’t let Lambo go anymore.

He’d look at thirteen year old Tsuna and randomly think “oh, he’s a virgin”, which made no sense, seeing as Lambo was still a virgin and he was _popular_. Tsuna would have guys running after him if he was a girl but he wasn’t so his pretty face was just wasted on him. Of course there were gay people. Gay people would be after him, except they apparently weren’t because twenty-three year old Tsuna was a virgin but then again, Tsuna liked girls, despite surrounding himself with handsome men.

“Hiii, Adult Lambo!”, Tsuna screeched jumping back just to slip on the ground of the onsen they were in and hit his head on the edge. Lambo was soaked, sitting with all his clothing, including shoes!, in the onsen and sighed. He wanted to point out that this was an onsen and that that usually meant naked people bathing together but he knew that Tsuna had always had a problem with being naked around others, conscious of his body. Tsuna drew his body together, obviously trying to make sure that he was hiding everything, even his nipples, and Lambo could feel his heart thump again, this time for a completely different reason.

He looked away, courtesy demanding he do so and then cursed himself for having done so, now he couldn’t look back anymore without looking like a creep. Tsuna liked _girls_. Pretty, cute girls.

Lambo turned around spontaneously, seeing Tsuna already watch him, apparently embarrassed at being caught, his body drawing more together. His face was flushed pink from the heat, his wet hair clinging to his face, just a tint darker than usually.

Lambo decided he didn’t need his shirt anymore. It was wet anyways. He stood up, throwing a shadow over a still sitting Tsuna whose eyes had become wide, and slipped off his shirt, throwing it somewhere, uncaring where it would land.

“W-What? You, - Lambo?!” A blush spread on Tsuna’s cheeks, his small hands digging into his own skin.

It was the first time he had just been called Lambo.

Lambo was whisked back in the future soon afterwards. Somehow his past-self had managed to create absolute chaos in five minutes, the table was upheaved, scorch marks were on the walls and for some reason the coffee machine was on fire.

Almost numbly Lambo evaded all of them, going straight up to his room.

Tsuna liked both guys and girls.

Now that he had thought of it, he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it earlier, it seemed so obvious in retrospective. Lambo had been left out _again_.

The next time Lambo was around Tsuna, a few weeks later, he kept watching him, surveying his interactions with others, especially guys. He was particularly close to his other guardians, their interactions almost sickening in how sweet they were, Tsuna leaning into their touches and trailing fingers.

“Leave it to me”, Takeshi said, radiating confidence and Tsuna blushed and smiled, stars in his eyes, and Lambo wanted to go into some corner and cry.

Tsuna kept glancing at him that day, giving him more candy than usually, including some flavours he was pretty sure weren’t on the market yet. Lambo learned how it felt to be despondent and happy at the same time.

After a whole day of mixed emotions and hurt building, the words that he had been swallowing down came up, solely without his consent. He’d been spacing out and when Tsuna had asked him whether he was fine, the words “You like guys”, just slipped out.

And all of sudden Tsuna was stuttering and blushing like his thirteen year old self, not only shocked by his exclamation but also confused and Lambo realized to his horror that he might have just caused an identity crisis.

He had thought for sure that Tsuna knew, had thought that maybe they were holding gay orgies and Lambo _didn’t know_. Thinking back on it, he realized that he had been stupid, Tsuna had even admitted being a virgin and he wouldn’t lie to him. And Ryohei had a girlfriend. Not that it mattered when Reborn was there to jump in and he always was. It wasn’t official but Reborn was acting like a semi-guardian, being clingier than most of them.

Two suns, two mists. If Lambo wasn’t careful they’d keep increasing and Tsuna would get another lightning, maybe a better one and then what would he need Lambo for? Tsuna didn’t depend on him and would never let him join his gay harem. Not that he had one, at least not as far as Lambo knew but Tsuna was _beautiful_ , so he would understand if they decided that his dick didn’t matter.

Lambo was send back into the past, watching Tsuna run around half-naked with the dying will flame burning on his forehead, and he would have chuckled in amusement hadn’t he suddenly realized how pretty Tsuna’s skin actually was. Pale skin and pink cheeks and pink nipples and Lambo had to stop his train of thought there, biting his lips painfully, because no, that was wrong!

This was Tsuna, _his older brother_.

And a man, though more of a child now.

Lambo took a step back, his eyes landing on Reborn who was watching him and felt a cold shudder erupt on his back. This was all going wrong.

He puffed back into the future, endlessly _glad_ for once to be back.

Despite contemplating postponing his visit, Lambo arrived faithfully on Tsuna’s hideout’s doorsteps on Friday evening, including gear to spend the night there. It shouldn’t have made him as nervous as it did; he slept in a guestroom. No, even sleeping in Tsuna’s room shouldn’t be a problem. Wasn’t. He kept on contradicting himself in his own thoughts and it just made him more confused.

He was welcomed warmly at the base or at least for whatever flew as warmly in Tsuna’s gay harem – friend circle! In Tsuna’s friend circle. Takeshi clapped him on the back, Gokudera complained that the stupid cow was back and Mukuro who was there for once told him where Tsuna had stored the grape candy.

Lambo wasn’t surprised to run into Reborn in the base, though he was surprised to see him standing around near the showers, dark eyes meeting his. Reborn was older right now but still young, younger than Tsuna would ever contemplate. “Tsuna is bathing right now.”

“Oh?”, Lambo tried to surreptitiously inch away, while maintaining his cool façade. Next to Reborn who had pulled off sleek even as a baby, he felt like he was failing grandly. Searching for a way out, his eyes jumped around the corridor, he was stuck, unable to go backwards or forwards, feeling that one single wrong step might cause him to hit a landmine.

Tsuna was bathing right now.

Lambo remembered bathing with Tsuna when he was small but Tsuna had never been naked then. Self-conscious to a fault he’d been wearing clothing when washing Lambo and later had bathed alone. The time they went to the onsen together might have been the only time Lambo had seen him naked but his memory of that was non-existent. Always hiding his body behind something, it made Lambo _want to see_. To pull away all the layers. _Tsuna was naked right now._

Reborn hummed, pulling down his fedora some. Lambo froze. “Your room is in the west wing.”

West wing? Lambo wanted to protest because that wing was as far away as it got from Tsuna’s room before his mouth snapped shut, his cheeks heating up. Reborn _knew_. Of course he knew. He must have pulled some face when, when he had been – had been…

Thinking _that_ about Tsuna. He didn’t know how to face him anymore. This wasn’t what it looked like. It was just a slip up, it meant nothing, it wasn’t, _he_ wasn’t!

“But Tsuna is…” Lambo wasn’t even sure what he was going for. He’d rather he’d shut up, before he incited Reborn to say something about _the thing_.

“The others are there too.”

“What? But – Why?”, Lambo stammered. “But then who protects Tsuna?”

“I do.”

“Ah”, he stopped, his brain not catching up to what was happening right now. Tsuna and Reborn were definitely stronger than Gokudera and Yamamoto who were the only ones regularly living in the headquarters, so it wasn’t like it didn’t make sense to not only split up their forces in case of an attack to be protected from all sides but to also have Reborn close to Tsuna in order to protect him but…

Lambo nodded and tried to hopefully smoothly exit the scene, wanting nothing more than to get away from Reborn right now. The mood was scary.

He didn’t get farther than a few steps before he heard the clicking of a gun, Lambo froze and turned around, the barrel of the gun aimed straight at his head. “Tsuna is bathing right now”, Reborn repeated, his fedora shadowing his face.

Oh.

Ohh.

Lambo had been wrong. Tsuna had a gay harem and Lambo had just met its leader.


End file.
